Nuit Australienne
by Elyona-chan
Summary: "Ce fut bien plus d'un rêve que Rin ouvrit à Haruka par ce voyage."
J'ai dû écrire ceci peu de temps après la sortie du fameux épisode de Rin et Haru en Australie. Autant dire que ça commence à dater.
Voici donc un OS à rajouter à tout ce qui a pu être écrit à propos de cet épisode. Mais bon, il était tellement bien, aussi. ;)

* * *

La nuit avancée ne pouvait atténuer tous les bruits de la ville ; elle avait cependant pu absorber tous ceux d'un hôtel de taille modeste formant le coin d'une rue australienne. Aucun son n'osait retentir, en particulier dans la chambre portant le numéro 25. L'atmosphère lourde qui y avait pesé l'expliquait aisément ; le sommeil tâchait cependant de l'apaiser peu à peu, à présent. Il ne pouvait néanmoins atteindre l'un des deux occupants. Deux yeux d'un bleu profond restaient résolument ouverts.

Haruka restait parfaitement immobile, à l'extrémité du matelas, son corps entièrement recouvert de la couverture qu'il maintenant serrée autour de lui. Il se sentait bien plus mal à l'aise qu'il avait bien voulu le montrer. C'était pourtant lui qui avait suggéré à Rin de dormir rapidement, afin de ne plus penser à la situation gênante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais au final, il était celui qui n'y parvenait pas. Comment Rin avait-il pu bien s'y prendre pour que la réception de l'hôtel leur réserve une chambre à lit double ?

De l'autre côté du lit, il sentait le poids de Rin sous lequel s'affaissait légèrement le matelas. Petit à petit, il avait entendu la respiration du capitaine de Samezuka s'apaiser, il avait cessé de bouger nerveusement et Haru était à présent certain qu'il dormait. Lui ne pouvait y parvenir aussi aisément. Il n'était pas comme Rin, qui pouvait passer d'une humeur à l'autre en un rien de temps et oublier tous ses soucis d'une minute à l'autre pour s'endormir comme une masse à la manière dont il venait de le faire. Bien trop de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit...

Et encore, dans le fond, cette histoire de lit double était accueillie avec soulagement : elle chassait agréablement les autres songes angoissants qui habitaient son esprit depuis quelques temps. Notamment, il parvenait aisément à éviter de penser à sa dispute avec Makoto... Une situation moins gênante aurait cependant tout aussi bien joué le rôle de diversion...

Le lycéen ne s'en sentait pas pour autant bien. Il avait suivi Rin dans l'espoir d'échapper un peu à la réalité, mais elle était toujours présente dans son esprit. Il était particulièrement épuisé par toutes les angoisses qui le traversaient. Mais Rin avait quelque peu apaisé la douleur pour autant. Si seulement elle pouvait simplement disparaître...

Les minutes continuaient de s'écouler sans que ses pensées parviennent à se calmer suffisamment pour qu'il s'endorme. Il ne pourrait passer la nuit ainsi, d'autant plus avec Rin allongé à ses côtés...

Hésitant, Haru tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder dans la direction du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Une légère douleur et, surtout, un infini sentiment de solitude traversa la poitrine de Haru. Il avait besoin de quelque chose... Actuellement, il s'agissait de Rin. Alors, comme de manière instinctive, il se retourna pour faire face à son ami, et s'en rapprocha avec précaution, afin de ne pas faire trembler le matelas. S'assurant que son geste ne l'avait pas réveillé, il hésita à peine quelques secondes avant d'aller coller son corps contre celui, plus chaud, plus rassurant, de Rin, blotti tout contre lui.

C'était une sensation si étrange, celle de se tenir si près de lui, de regarder son corps se soulever puis s'affaisser au rythme de sa respiration profonde, d'entendre son souffle régulier s'écraser sur les draps du lit, de sentir cette présence qu'était celle de Rin, qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre... Le jeune homme brun était étonnamment réceptif à toutes ces perceptions, alors même que son propre corps lui procurait une impression étrange, comme si, à la fois, il se détendait comme jamais, et se contractait étroitement, en réaction à toutes ces sensations quasiment nouvelles. De même pour ses sentiments. Il avait pensé réussir à s'endormir en allant se rassurer tout contre lui, mais il réalisait que c'était tout le contraire. Inconsciemment, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le haut noir recouvrant le dos qui s'offrait devant lui. En réalité, Haru aurait souhaité rester ainsi plus que pour une nuit. Pour cette raison, il ne pouvait se décider à fermer les yeux, et perdre ainsi la conscience de cette présence, de celle de Rin... La fatigue eut cependant raison de lui et, avant qu'il ait pu le réaliser, il s'était enfoncé dans un profond sommeil, bercé par une chaleur comme il n'en avait certainement jamais connue d'aussi enivrante.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Il dormit ainsi sans interruption tout le reste de la nuit et, lorsqu'il émergea doucement le lendemain, le soleil s'était déjà levé et filtrait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Un poids appuyait sur sa taille et il réalisa vite que Rin s'était retourné dans la nuit et avait passé un bras autour de lui. Il se retrouvait ainsi presque le nez contre son torse. Sûrement l'avait-il fait en dormant, il ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer se réveiller en pleine nuit et se contenter de passer un bas autour de lui avant de se rendormir. Cette idée était même très gênante... Alors que Haru agissait exactement de cette manière en ce moment... Qu'importe, il le ferait tout de même.

Il se serra ainsi contre la poitrine nettement dessinée de Rin, profitant de ce moment qui ne saurait durer. Il n'aurait sûrement plus cette occasion, du moins pas avant longtemps. Et personne d'autre ne pourrait le remplacer... Car Rin était l'objet constant de ses pensées depuis bien longtemps. Peu de temps auparavant, il l'obsédait comme... une sorte de rival ? Non... Le capitaine était toujours apparu à son esprit de la même manière, comme quelqu'un de précieux. Alors le sentir ainsi près de lui, alors qu'il lui avait fait traverser l'hémisphère sud... Ce sentiment était d'une intensité telle qu'il ne savait comment l'aborder.

Un long soupir souleva le corps de Rin et Haru sentit ses muscles se contracter tandis qu'il s'étirait légèrement en sortant de son sommeil. Il ferma étroitement les yeux et tâcha de détendre les traits de son visage, afin de paraître endormi.

La réaction de son compagnon de voyage ne se fit pas attendre. Un léger cri de surprise lui échappa tandis qu'il se redressait précipitamment sur un coude, en levant bien haut le bras qui, jusqu'alors, était passé autour de Haru, pris d'un sentiment soudain de solitude. Celui-ci attendait le cœur battant, alors que la scène semblait se figer pour quelques minutes. Il ne put le voir, mais l'expression de Rin s'adoucit alors.

Le poids de son bras retrouva alors sa place et il reprit de nouveau place sur son oreiller. Seulement, plus près, le bras serré autour du corps allongé contre le sien, dans un geste de réconfort. Puis quelques mots prononcés d'une voix douce, dans un chuchotement, vinrent caresser les oreilles du jeune homme brun en soulevant un long frissonnement dans son dos :

« Je suis là... »

Ces mots furent à la fois de trop et ceux dont il avait besoin. Incapable de continuer à simuler le sommeil, le lycéen aux yeux semblables à l'océan s'agrippa à Rin, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou, cherchant le plus de proximité possible.

Nouveau cri de surprise de Rin, qui commença par instinct à se débattre, mais il ne put se soustraire à un tel besoin de chaleur. Haru releva alors la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. La couleur des joues de l'un rivalisaient presque avec celle de ses cheveux, mais l'autre ne faisait pas plus fier.

Un seul regard leur suffit pour que l'un et l'autre rapprochent leur visage et que leurs lèvres se touchent avec douceur. Ce ne fut qu'un échange doux, lent, et par lequel ils échangèrent bien plus que ce qu'ils étaient capables de dire. A plusieurs reprises, il s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de retenir, les yeux perdus dans le regard de l'autre ; rapidement ils retournaient s'embrasser, toujours avec cette lenteur tranquille de deux êtres qui se cherchent.

Ce manège dura ainsi un long moment encore. Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent une dernière fois pour se détourner. Ils se levèrent sans un mot, et le silence régna pour le reste de la matinée.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Petit à petit, leurs interactions redevinrent telles qu'elles l'étaient d'accoutumée. Cependant des gestes, des regards emplis de douceur s'étaient invités entre eux, dans des promesses silencieuses. Ce fut bien plus d'un rêve que Rin ouvrit à Haruka par ce voyage.


End file.
